Fatherhood 7 over 2 days
by XaccemFlare
Summary: Vanitas and Ventus are students working toward their degree at Radiant University. One day before their spring break, two surprises will forever change their path in life.
1. Chapter 1

All characters mentions are the property of Square Enix and Disney. I take no credit or ownership to their name.

**Prologue**

Ventus was happily cleaning the rented townhouse where Vanitas and he lived in since their high school graduation. Early freedom from his nursing course gave Ventus the excuse to clean up their living quarters before the trip to Oblivion city. Oblivion city is renowned for their night clubs and rave events at different districts. The common phrase entering Oblivion city, "To lose is to find, to find is to lose". Whether that meant losing your wallet, friends or your virginity; it stays true to its motto. Ventus planned to go there with his group of friends and his boyfriend: Vanitas. Ventus stopped in his cleaning tracks when he overheard sounds coming from the backyard.

_Was that someone laughing outside?_

He walked outside their townhouse fit for a family of four. In truth, the townhouse belongs to Tifa, Vanitas' aunt. She was having great difficulty getting anyone to rent the 'haunted house' with rumours of disappearance and strange lights. Vanitas was headstrong into getting the place, but it took time to assure Ventus. When Tifa heard about the couple wanting to rent the home, she made this statement: "as your relative, I will gladly let you keep this house if you will stay and rent the place for one year". This agreement seems too good to be true. The rent itself was just $700 with utilities, a blessing for a student's finance. Ventus still believed the rumours and images of ghost or demonic entities crept into his dreams early on. Ventus eventually stop having the nightmares and began loving the house.

As Ventus past the gate to the backyard, he was immediately tackled from behind followed by more laughter.

****Radiant University****

Vanitas handed in his thesis paper about time flux theory. His professors commented that he redefined their understanding of spacetime. Vanitas usually shrugged off the compliments as he rather not spends more of his life on writing his idea. He'd rather take them to another level and implement them to practical use. Such thoughts were met with comments about being a mad genius.

_Now just a week to kick back and have some alone time with Ven_

He wasn't just a genius, he was a very sex driven genius. Ventus once said that all his creativity came from their long nights in bed. How Vanitas yearn and thought about taking Ventus into a missionary position.

"Hey Vanitas, remember that we agree to meet tomorrow at your place before the trip." The voice was coming from a blue dyed hair woman named Aqua. She was the one who played matchmaker and set Ventus and Vanitas on a date.

"Yeah, Ven told me about it." He waved back to her.

"Think you can hold your libido before the trip? Really want to hit the night scene without watching Ven limp his way there".

That comment came from Ventus other more irritating friend: Terra. Vanitas and Terra have had a bit of a rivalry. Both had a crush on Ventus and even ask Aqua for help. She helped out both of them, setting dates up for Ventus. In the end, Ventus went for Vanitas. Terra took some time away from the newly formed couple before returning back as a friend. He still holds a grudge against Vanitas, but made peace and swore that he will work on trusting Vanitas.

"Not making promises I can't keep"

"Terra… remember our talk"

"Fine,fine… Vanitas, I'm-m sorry for that last comment. See you tomorrow".

Vanitas turned to Aqua.

"If I didn't know better, I say he became your bitch."

"He's just a soft cuddly bear, trying to look tough. Kinda like you when you are around Ven."

"Please, don't compare me with Terra."

"Then, promise to be ready tomorrow. Oblivion city is calling for us. WOOO!"

Vanitas saw Aqua as a totally enigma. Friendly and weird; possibly bi-polar. Vanitas headed his way to the townhouse. He was thinking that tonight would be special.

****Present home****

He inserted the key and opened the door. No sign of Ventus.

"VENNN!"

He shouted out. No answers again. Footsteps were accelerating toward Vanitas. Vanitas didn't have time to react as he turned and got tackled down hard. He opened his eyes to find two 4 year olds clamping their arms over him.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!"

_WHAT THE?_

They started to nuzzle at his shirt. The two kids were strikingly familiar in appearance to him and Ventus. One boy had his spiky hair in an outward form, hair more of a murky brunette colour and eyes of blue hue. Without a doubt, it was an imperfect mirror image of Vanitas. The other boy was Ventus but one third the size. His hair more lighter tone while his skin was more darken much like himself. Besides the small differences, these two boys were like mini version of themselves.

"Ven, what is going on here?" He looked for his missing blonde.

"heheh, daddy's home. Daddy home. Daddy home." They both chanted it while hugging him down.

"Sorry, Vani. I just rested my eyes a bit, I must have dozed off."

"Can you explain this?" He pointed to the lovable toddlers.

"I found them in the backyard; they knock me down as well. They were also calling me daddy too."

"Is this some sick joke by your friends?"

"No, it can't be."

"So where are their parents? Orphans, maybe?"

"They aren't dressed like orphans."

"So what are their names?"

"SORA","ROXAS"; the two boys spoke their names with cheery grins.

Vanitas was still pinned down by the tots and looked at Ven direction. "Help them off of me".

"Noooo.. want daddy". The boys were tightening their grips and shutting their eyes. Their heads buried into Vanitas shirt. Vanitas feeling sore on his arms supporting him; he went into a quick swoop and grab the boys as he stood up. He moved himself and the boys onto the couch to sit more comfortably.

"Do it again!" spoke Roxas

"Yes yes…"

"Ven, who are their real parents?"

"How should I know? I'm just as confused as you, Vani."

On instinct, the boys pointed their two hands to the bickering couple. Vanitas seems unmoved, but Ventus was shocked.

"We-we're the parents?" Ventus said.

"Do you see either of us having a secret vagina and ovary hidden somewhere? There is no way we have kids together." Vanitas was quick to point out the flawed logic.

"Then what are they?"

"Lying orphans, who should be heading to the orphanage."

Vanitas said it in a stern tone. He would not believe these mysterious kids were their own. It doesn't even make sense. Ventus was indecisive about this. He really does want to keep the kids and turn this into a happy family. Roxas and Sora were clueless about Vanitas and Ventus' chat. Out of impulse, they let go of Vanitas and hugged Ventus.

"Good, now we can drag them to the nearby orphanage." Vanitas proposed.

****Ten years in the future****

"I can't believe you lost our only children!" shrieked Ventus.

"Would you stop pointing fingers and help me look for them?" Vanitas said.

Ventus grumbled while searching for clues about the whereabouts of Sora and Roxas. In his search, he found some gizmos, tools, toys scattered all around. The mere thought of them injured made Ventus even more frantic in his search. Vanitas was strolling around the house, making his way to the living room. He looked at a picture that was dated 10 years ago back on that spring break. He remembered the photo mark a special time; however, he spots something that didn't belong.

"VEN! I FOUND THE KIDS!"

The thunderous footsteps of Ventus as he rushed to Vanitas side.

"Where?" Blue eyes scanning the room.

"Not where, when." Vanitas pointed to the frame.

Take a look at this photo. Remember that it was taken ten years ago?"

"Oh my goddess," gasped Ventus.

Ventus analyzed the photo over and over. He shuddered and pull toward Vanitas for comfort. "This is all yours fault. You and your time flux machine. Why do you even keep that laying around in the house?"

"Okay, before you continue to blame me: A) you wanted me to spend more time at home and with the kids. B) I had to continue this funded research. C) I haven't got laid in over 2 months."

"Oh don't.. u blame it on me. You and your overzealous penis."

"I can and I did. If you don't mind, I need to do a recording."

****Present****

Vanitas was busying chasing the kids down, while Ventus watch them play cat and mouse. Ventus was kinda on the fence whether to take them to the orphanage or keep them.

"Ven, come on and grab Roxas."

Roxas was nabbed right by Ventus. Vanitas was able to tumble roll and grabbed Sora in mid action. "Gotacha, Sora." Sora was cheering from getting caught. "Yay daddy".

"Stop calling me daddy" Vanitas turn to see a light flashing.

A bright object appeared in the middle of the living room.

"Oooo pretty", "and shiny" both Sora and Roxas said in sequence.

The light dispersed into a silver chrome tablet. Ventus went to take a look at it.

"Don't, it could be dangerous" Vanitas gripped Ven's hand before he reached it.

"It's looks like an Ipad."

Ventus used his free hand to click the power button.

The next event was a recording by Vanitas but he looked a bit older. Some bags under his eyes expressing little sleep in his condition.

"To my past self,

This is a recording dating 10 years in your future. If you happen to find two little kids running around, go say hello to your future biological children."

Sora was waving to Vanitas on the screen thinking it was a t.v. show."Daddy on TV."

"Daddy bestest daddy." Spoke Roxas clinging onto Ventus.

Ven just lit up from that message.

"Oh my goodness, I'm a parent." Ventus was hugging Roxas and doing a little dance with him. Roxas laughing it up from Ven's happy dance. From Vanitas point of view, he was still in denial about this message. Thinking it must be some trick or illusion.

"This must be a joke"

"This isn't a joke, past me." Vanitas raised his eyebrow. "How did he know I would…"

"Think that? I could take a wild guess about what my younger self would think. As proof that this is real, we secretly have a bondage photo of Ventus with his pants and shirt off and completely drugged."

"YOU WHAT!" Spoke simultaneously by Ventus from the future and the present.

Vanitas facepalm himself and thought how dumb his future self has become. Future Vanitas nodge future Ven aside to continue on.

"Please look after 'our' children for seven days. I'll make a shuttle to transport them back to their timeline by then." The tablet blacked out after the message finished.

Vanitas of the present was utterly dumbfounded. He is now confronted with a mind boggling truth of having children that belong to him. Ventus was taking it in good stride, however, he was still thinking about that one line. Moving up to Vanitas, "hand over the photo." Ventus gestured with his free hand to Vanitas.

"We got other things to worry about."

"Quit changing the subject"

"How can I not? We have kids. How do you expect me to handle this."

Sora tugged onto Vanitas pant. "Daddy, me hungry." Sora and Roxas began rubbing their belly. "I think they're hungry. I'll go make some cheese sandwiches, but I'm not about to drop that photo topic."

Vanitas shrugged. He stared at the kids as they were trying to seek Vanitas' attention. Sora was making faces while Roxas was doing dodge rolls.

"Dinner's ready!"

The unusual family of all males sat down to eat. The meal didn't last long. Laughter and smile filled the dining table. Ventus couldn't help, but smile at the kids. Vanitas finished his meal quickly and left the table. Vanitas went to take a cold shower. He does it to help think. Meanwhile, Ven went to tuck in the kids into his bedroom which became their kid's room now.

"Sleep well, Roxas. You too, Sora."

"Can we play more tomorrow?"

"Of course we can."

Roxas and Sora closed their eyes. The sight of them sleeping was completely angelic. So pure and innocent. Ventus could never dream of having such beautiful sons. Ven entered the master bedroom with Vanitas already in his sleepwear. Sleepwear was another way of saying, clothing optional.

"This day keeps getting worse and worse." Vanitas said with a sigh.

"Aww, but this is rare chance to have a family. I always wanted to raise a family with you, Vani."

"Yeah, I thought about it as well. But this is just too sudden. I'm not ready to be a father."

"Well, I already see you as a great lover."

Vanitas smirked at that compliment. "Well… It isn't easy to be a good lover." Vanitas beckon Ventus to bed. It wasn't long until they were kissing and Vanitas slowly removing Ventus' clothing. Vanitas was about to make his next move until some footsteps and calls of daddy enter the room.

"Daddy, can we sleep with you." Sora said

"I got scared," Roxas whimpered and shed a tear.

"Don't worry, you can sleep with us tonight."

"YAY!" the boys scrambled into the middle of the bed. Vanitas was in disbelief.

_My own kids just cockblock me._

"Daddy, it's hot here. I don't want to wear clothes."

"So take it off" Vanitas said unsympathetically.

Sora and Roxas toss away their clothing from Vanitas approval. "Sora, Roxas put your clothes back on."

"But daddy says its ok."

"Well, daddy being a dumdum head." Sora and Roxas started making puppy dog eyes. Ventus tried to look away, but couldn't resist that look. "Okay, you can sleep like this. But just for tonight. Tomorrow, you wear pjs."

Claiming their victory, Sora cuddled onto a sleeping Vanitas. Vanitas fell asleep after the short chat with the kids. Roxas followed Sora and tried to hug Vanitas, but mostly clinging to his brother.

It was an adorable sight: Vanitas with Sora and Roxas clinging to his right arm with the blanket covering their birthday suits. Ventus didn't want to break the chain so he got under the blanket and wrapped his arms around both Roxas and Sora to keep them warm.

_Boy, can't wait to see Vani' reaction in the morning_

A crescent moon beamed down its light to the newly formed family sleeping together for their first night.

**AN: This story is intended to be a family/comedy style. Yes, there may be some fluff and light lemon scene. Nothing detail as I want to show Vanitas and Ventus in the role of a parent. I'm currently working on adding more descriptive scene and less choppy clips. Review and let me know if this may be over the top.**


	2. Chapter 2

**To clear up some unclear subject: Sora and Roxas will refer Ven to Dad while Daddy is reserve for Vanitas. I had the hardest time deciding between either to use mommy or dad for ventus. The haunting will be explained below.**

**Day 1**

Vanitas rouses up from his sleep. The first thing he sees is Ventus, just like every day.

_Oh thank god, it was just a dream_

Vanitas lifts his left arm to clasp Ventus' cheek. A warm rosy cheek developed as Ventus awakens from his slumber. "Good morning, Vani. Slept ok?"

"Yeah, I had the craziest dream. There were 2 kids at our house calling me daddy. Then some tablet messages me about them being my real kids. Can you believe that?"

Vanitas notices a grin on Ven face, but uncertain why. The grin blew into a covered chuckle. Vanitas could only raise an eyebrow. "What's so funny?" Vanitas inquired. The bed sheets bobbed and developed form. Something was moving under the sheets and they were still nude. "I can't resist, Vani". Ventus lifts up the bed sheet to reveal two naked kids clinging to Vanitas' side.

Vanitas' eyes widened, "VENNN!". The kids unfazed by Vanitas yelling went chest deep to hug their parent. There miniature size and warmth stunned Vanitas. "Mornin' daddy". Ventus joined in the group hug putting Vanitas at the core of the hugging session. There began Vanitas official day of parenthood while freaking out within.

****Kitchen****

Vanitas starts making eggs and bacons for breakfast. His thoughts are buzzing over how this all happen. Thinking maybe this could be the haunting that aunt Tifa mentioned. Yet, he wouldn't truly believe such a thing. He is a man of science now, not fairytales.

_Is time travel really possible?_

If he was to rule out ghost and demons as a possibility, he would have to accept the concept of time travel. As breakfast is halfway done, Ventus works on getting Roxas and Sora in their clothes. Roxas was squirming after the underwear was put on. Sora had only a t-shirt on. Each of them was running around making the task all the more difficult.

*DING DONG*

Sora rushes to the front door. When he opened the door, a blue hair woman greeted him. "Aunty Aqua!" exclaimed Sora. Aqua was taken aback from the title and the presence of a half naked child at the doorway. "Awww, who are you, cutie? You are so cute, I wanna just hug you."

Aqua was stopped by a hand of another person behind her. Terra move into Sora's view. "Aqua, shouldn't we asking where Vanitas and Ven are?"

"MONSTER!" cried Sora. The mini brunette ran away from the door and into Ventus clutches. Ventus with Sora's pants on hand put it on him without any resistance. "Finally. Oh Aqua, Terra, when did you guys get here?" Sora was holding onto Ventus tightly and calling out Terra as a monster. Overhearing Sora's voice, Roxas and Vanitas comes to the doorway. Roxas immediately clings behind Vanitas' legs. He also mutters out monster.

"Daddy, make the monster go away."Vanitas was urged on by his kids. Vanitas, however, was smirking from his kids' reaction to Terra. He still has some issues remaining with Terra like their final match back in high school.

"Alright Terra, gotta ask you to leave as you are freaking out my kids." Vanitas gave a confident tone when he claimed them as his children. "Y-your what?" Terra asked.

"Sorry, Terra. It will just be a little while." Said Ven. Terra hung his head low and step further outside and shut the door. Aqua was kneeling down to Roxas. "Aww, he looks just like you, Ven". "Aunty Aqua?" Roxas wondered. Roxas cautiously let Aqua pet his hair.

Everyone minus Terra moved to the dining room with breakfast being served. The kids were reaching arms length to get the bacon and eggs. Vanitas poured out some juice for the kids and coffee for the adults. "So, let me see if I understand correctly. These two cuties are your future children that came into the past by Vanitas in the future. I think the ghost and demon haunting makes more sense than that."

"But it explains a lot about the haunting." Ventus response to defend the time travel idea. "Before they showed up, there was a quick burst of light outside that I assume was just glare from the house chimes. And if you believe about the time travel, stuff about people disappearance could be link to people entering portals that move them to another time."

"I'm still not sure about this time travel thing, but your children are so beautiful." Aqua held her hands together while expressing a fangirl-like face. "Wait, does this mean you and Vanitas won't be coming to Oblivion city?" The two parents look at one another and back to Aqua.

"Nope" shrugged Vanitas

"Sorry, Aqua", Ventus was making a sad look as if he broke a promise.

"Well, it can't be helped. I'll let Terra know about this. I'll get you guys a souvenir from Oblivion city." Aqua said in a happy tone yet expression was similar to Ventus. "Besides, Oblivion is no place for toddlers." Vanitas fortified his stance. Aqua and Ventus nodded in silence.

Finishing up her plate, Aqua headed out the door. She waved good-byes to Ven and Vanitas' family. Terra was waiting in the car still puzzled by this. "So who are those kids, really?" Terra interrogated Aqua. "I'll explain on our way there. Ven and Vanitas won't be coming". "Also, why did they both call me monsters?" Aqua giggled from Terra's question. "Maybe it's your hair; you do look a bit intimidating to others." Terra sigh it off and drove away.

Vanitas was still sipping his black coffee brew as he tried to ignore the pleas of his kids to go outside and play. Ventus was overhearing this. "Hey, let's take them out for clothes shopping. We are gonna need to buy some pajamas". Vanitas seem irked, "Can't you do yourself?" Ventus responded back, "Would you rather be alone with the kids?" Vanitas nodded his head in defeat.

****Shopping time****

Ventus and Vanitas were seen carrying Roxas and Sora as they walked around the metropolis mall. Sora notices Vanitas' dangling necklace. "Daddy, can I wear it", Sora pointed to the trinket around Vanitas neck. It was a silver crown pendant connected by silver chains. "No", Vanitas sternly said. "Pleasee…." Sora began making the puppy eye look. Unfortunately, Vanitas was immune to that. "Daddy said no". Hoping Sora would drop the idea if he stopped talking. Ventus waved his hand to stop Vanitas from pushing on.

"What's the hold up?"

"Shhh... Old Navy is having a 60% sale in 3 minutes." Ventus dragged his family to the Old Navy store entrance. Dozens of women and men from varying ages expressed some predatory look as the time ticked down. "I'm going in," Ven said while carrying Roxas like a football. "Yay dad" as Roxas cheered for Ventus. Vanitas had forgotten that Ventus gets this way during a big sale. Ventus would become a whole other person. He becomes more vicious, aggressive and sometimes gets physical.

"Daddy, where dad and Roxas going?"

"Into the store, we will go too, just a bit later."

"Why?"

"Scary things will happen."

Sora looked shook up from the idea of something scary like the monster showing up. He held onto Vanitas and stayed silent.

*BING BONG* an intercom ring announced the start of the sale.

A drove of people stampeded into the entrance. It was a bottleneck effect as people were pushing and clawing their way inside. Vanitas only prayed that Roxas and Ven will be alright. Over by Ventus side, Roxas felt restricted but not squished. Ventus made it inside Old Navy and was determine to get any clothing for his kids. Some toddler's pajamas were in his sight. Dropping Roxas down, he rushed towards the cart and began grabbing as much as he could. An old lady grabbed the same pajamas as Ventus got his hands on it.

"Let go, granny" Ventus tugged and warn the old lady

"Over my dead body, youngster." The old lady tugged back

"I eat corpses like you for breakfast" Ventus spit on the old lady. She fumbled back and releases the pjs. Ventus claimed victory as Roxas cheered on. Ventus move onto the navy blue jeans aisle.

Meanwhile, Vanitas and Sora entered the store once the mob made it inside. Nonchalantly, Vanitas took whatever item that wasn't in the midst for possession. He saw people doing tug o war with many merchandises. He looked to Sora, "Stay with me, Sora. Don't wander off."Finding some random t-shirts, he got Sora to the dressing room. The dressing rooms were very empty with the majority of people fighting tooth and nails for the cheap clothing. Sora didn't feel like trying on the new clothing as Vanitas passes them onto him. Sora took his chance and removed his clothing. Instead of putting on the new clothes, he ran out of the dressing room with Vanitas in tow.

After claiming 4 victories using underhanded methods like spitting or elbow blows to the chest, Ventus headed to the checking till. However, the security cop stopped him.

"Sir, we receive complaints from other customers about your inappropriate behaviour. Please leave the premise at once."

"Oh come on, I'm doing nothing different compare to these freakshows."

"There he is, the ruffian that spat on me" said the old lady.

"Can I at least buy these items first?" Ventus tried to barter his ways to the security cop. Before he could answer, a naked Sora was running to the exit. Vanitas followed him with some unpaid merchandise. Alarms rang as Vanitas pass the gate, but he was able to capture Sora. "Return those items or I will charge you for shoplifting." The security cop said.

Vanitas was not in the mood to deal with law enforcers. "Whatever, like I give a damn about the clothes or your obese authority." The cop was glaring down Vanitas.

"Vanitas, what happen?" Ventus said moving up to them

"Are you four together?"

"Yes"

"Perfect, by my authority as the security officer, I hereby ban you from entering this store for the duration of the sale."

"Go choke on a donut." Vanitas remarked.

"Make that a year. Now get lost."

The family made their way to another clothing store. Ventus was sobbing a bit about the ban. Vanitas pointed out it was his shopper's mode fault. Ventus looked more depress while Roxas and Sora looked happy. "And then dad hit her. Pow pow." Roxas mimicked the moves Ventus inflicted on the victims to Sora.

"This time, I'll go alone. Watch the kids." Vanitas finished the shopping fast and efficiently without having to fight. He bought plenty of clothing and pajamas, but they weren't as adorable as Ventus would hope for.

********playground****

As they drove along the road towards home, Sora and Roxas pointed out a playground. It was about 2 minute walking distance from their house, even the kids could get there and back quickly. Vanitas dropped Ven and the kids off while he drove him to put away the clothes. Sora went for the bouncy horse while Roxas got on top of the metal slide. They were going around the obstacle course made of used tires and then the merri go round. Vanitas got back to them as Sora and Roxas went back to the bouncy horses.

"Looks like they are enjoying themselves". Vanitas said watching them.

"We should probably get them home now, the sun is setting". The sunset made the sky very orange and fiery with clouds overcastting the background. Vanitas and Ventus beckon the kids over to them. Happily Sora said, "So much fun. It's my favourite place".

"But, this is your first time here." Vanitas said back.

Sora didn't say anything else as he yawned and his eyes got droopy; Roxas as well. "Time for bed" both parent said to their kids. Sora and Roxas already fell asleep on the walk home. "It's a really lovely sunset; the atmosphere feels so relaxing and peaceful". Ventus use his free hand to hold onto Vanitas' hand. The exhausted couple enjoyed their quiet walk beneath the rose colour sky while cradling their sons.

**How was the ending for chapter 2? Please feel free to point out any flaw or inconsistency that I have. I will be doing something different for this storyline. I will be making chapters with "X.5" to indicate a bedtime story. What is your opinion on Ventus reverse personality at the shopping mall? I wanted him to have an inner strength that rivals Vanitas ferocity. Review and have a good day.**


	3. Chapter 2 half

**So this here is chapter 2.5 because it is still a continuation of chapter 2 but at night time. I will probably do this for future chapters. Also, I want to thank in advance to Lynnxrider, Anayuki, secretofflameviii8 for their beta reading. Yes, this story will be the first time I use beta reader. I apologize for either being too stubborn or newbish about using beta readers. Now on with the story.**

****Master Bedroom****

Falling onto his bed, Vanitas welcomes the comfort of fresh bed sheets and lilac scented pillows.

_I'm never getting any alone time with Ven. How did my future self handle this?_

Vanitas lulls himself to sleep thinking deeply for a solution.

"Wait…." Two damp unclothed kids jump into bed as a panicky Ventus follows them into the master bedroom.

"Daddy, we all clean up now", both kids speak out in unison. Having two naked children in bed became a routine to Vanitas already. Changing view, Vanitas glimpses at Ventus half naked figure with a grin.

"Come over here, Ven. I'm waiting…" Vanitas pats the bed.

Ignoring Vanitas, Ventus goes to the drawers to grab mini pants for Sora and Roxas. "I want them to wear pants tonight…" Ventus continues on with his eye in direct contact to Vanitas, "and I need you to keep your pants on because you became their role model". Vanitas understands the hidden message send by Ventus and proceeds with wrapping his arms around Roxas and Sora.

"Daddy's hugs are the best", Sora says.

"Nyuh uh, dad's hug are the best", Roxas counter back. Their little dispute gives Ventus enough time to slip them in their pants in no time. When Sora and Roxas notice their new pj pants, they stare to Ventus. "Dad, can we take off our pants…" Ventus was nearly prepared for their hypnotic hyper cuteness, but couldn't muster out the words.

Vanitas nudges the kids aside and pulls Ven into bed, "if you want to sleep with me and dad, you gotta wear pants". Ven mouths out a thank-you to Vanitas. Vanitas tugged Ventus closer to feel his tender baby smooth skin. This touch makes day's ordeal disappear. Their short reunion get cancels by the wedge made by Sora and Roxas.

"I can't sleep", Sora whines out.

Roxas clinges onto Ventus, "can you tell us a bedtime story? Plweassee…."

Ventus strokes Roxas' head, "ok, ok, you win. What story do you want to hear?"

"Tell us when you first met daddy", Sora gleefully says. Vanitas moves his arm to wrap in Ventus, "let daddy tell you that story".

****5 years ago – Vanitas POV****

It was the start of my sophomore year and didn't give a damn about it. Heading to high school was so boring.

"Daddy, what's a high school and soupmore year?" Sora asks.

Vanitas sighs. "High school is a big place where big kids go to learn and 'sophomore year' is the second year at high school. Now, let daddy tell the story".

As I was making the corner towards school, I slammed into someone. That someone was dad. Your dad looked so nerdy and innocent with his blue vest and white collar shirt. Normally, people run away from me because I have a reputation of sending people to the hospital. But your dad was something special; He saw me as a good person. "Watch where you're walking", I said to your dad. Your dad being all cute and innocent bowed his head frantically and kept apologizing. I walked on ahead, but I couldn't stop thinking about your dad's sexy face and beautiful blue eyes.

Roxas interrupts, "what's sexy?"

Ventus nonchalantly covers Vanitas' mouth, "we'll tell you when you and Sora are older. Let daddy finish."

I didn't even your dad's name was Ventus until uncle Zack told me. Zack was friends with Aqua, Ventus and the monster.

Ventus gives Vanitas a look, "stop making Terra into a monster. Sora and Roxas are still scared".

Vanitas shrugging it off, "anyways…"

Uncle Zack was one of the few friends I had at high school. When I learned who your dad was, I searched him out during breaks. When I found your dad, I couldn't talk to him like normal. Maybe I was nervous talking to him; maybe I thought I had scared him away from me. He was in the boy's washroom cleaning his hands. I locked the door behind me and made my presence heard.

"Hey there, Ven". I leaned back against the locked door.

Your dad gasped at my sudden appearance, "it's you. Please, I'm sorry for bumping into you".

I stepped closer and closer to dad, "Name's Vanitas and I've forgave and forgotten that accident. Hey, is it hot in here? Maybe I should take these off". Once I had your dad's attention, I unzipped my jeans slowly. I guided my pants to fall effortlessly down to my ankles. I kicked them off my legs and onto your dad's head. He grabbed it off his head and continued watching. He was blushing hard from my exposure. I winked at your dad as I removed my boxer to reveal my…

"BANANA!" Ventus shouts. Everyone turns to Ventus looking shaky and covering Vanitas' mouth.

Sora points to Vanitas, "daddy keeps bananas in his pants?"

Vanitas explodes in laughter, "Hahah ha, yes, Sora. Daddy keeps very hard and firm bananas in my pants". Ventus gives Vanitas a pouting glare.

Roxas tugs on Vanitas' shirt, "can I have bananas in my pants?"

Ventus' eyes bulges out, "Come on, Vani. Go on with the story". Smirking back Vanitas continues the tale.

Your dad turned around to face the wall. It was my chance to touch your dad. I hugged him, yet I'd expected dad would run , He stood still with me pushing our bodies closer together. My 'banana' pressed against his pant. I could tell he was extremely embarrassed. Taking the opportunity, I snaked my hands into his pocket and borrowed his lunch money.

"You mean stole my lunch money", Ventus retorts.

Vanitas moves onto Ventus' face for a peck on the cheek, "it isn't stealing if you give it back".

Dad left me alone to put my clothes back on. At lunch time, I bought some fries, cut fruits and sandwiches for me and dad. Your dad was leaning against the hallway, looking ready to collapse. I waved at him, "so, I found your lunch money and did you a favor by buying your lunch for you".

"Why would you steal from me? Our second encounter makes my head feels hot and I can't stand this pressure below and…" Your dad rambled on about his problems.

I pulled your dad to me, "how about we have lunch at the school rooftop to calm down?"

Dad rubbed his tummy, "I am still hungry". I lead him to the rooftop. He was amazed at the view; one side with the school yard, another with streetlights and roads and last one with a view of the sea. We shared our lunch together and I even fed your dad with fruits by hand. After our meal, we fell asleep cradling to each other. Your dad loved to curl up to my shoulder. When we woke up, it was sunset. Your dad was still clutching to my side. School day was over and we overslept. Being a good person, I walked dad home at night. He held my hand the entire way home. And that's how we first met.

****Master bedroom****

Vanitas looks down to see Roxas and Sora happily dreaming away. Ventus remains awake, albeit looking ready for slumber. "Why couldn't you leave that pant dropping part out?"

Vanitas kisses Ven on the lips, "because that was when I knew you like me". Clasping their hands together like that fateful night, the blissfully tired couple slept knowing they survived their first day as parents.


	4. Chapter 3

**Big thanks to Anayuki for beta reading for me. Couldn't have done it without you. Apologizes of this update is much slower than my usual track record. Beta reading does take time. Yet, I'm so impatient. In fact, there is 2 other readers that I am waiting for response. To them, I want to apologize in advance for rushing. I gotta learn to have patience. Anyways enjoy this chapter.**

**Day 2**

****10 years in the future****

*beep beep ding*

*beep beep ding*

"Huh? Hello? Oh hi Aqua", Ventus answers a phone call from his best friend.

"Ven, can you and Vanitas come to my office today? I need to discuss something important about Roxas and Sora." Aqua's voice resonates into Ven's ear.

"Be there soon," He says and hangs up the phone. Ventus is grateful that Aqua didn't request to see Sora or Roxas. The excuse of losing your own children through time screams unfit parent. Not to mention that the time travel was funded by the government sector, so Vanitas could face jail time for improper usage. Turning to face his naughtier half in bed, Ventus begins to relay their imminent meeting. Vanitas nibbles onto Ven's lower neck while he rambles on. "Ouch Vani, not so hard. We gotta g—".

Licking the reddish flesh bite on Ven's supple neck, Vanitas sneaks in a kiss. "Just tell her that we are busy with a special project: code name blonde bondage". Vanitas widens his devious smirk. Ventus does his best to resist the alluring sexual urges.

_How long can I last against Vani?_

To Ventus' view point, months have passed. In actuality, it has been one week since the kids arrived to their house. Ventus' hormone shuts out his chain of thought. "Let's make this quick. Then head to Aqua's office." Vanitas pounces onto Ventus and continues their passionate make out.

A mischievous smile grows over Vanitas' face, "don't blame me if you can't walk upright for a week…"

****Aqua's office****

Succumbing to horny pleasure for 30 minutes, the boys get dress to meet up with Aqua. Aqua's office is in the bio-laboratory wing adjacent to Vanitas' facility. Vanitas and the limping blonde make their way into her office. The simple chamber houses a blackboard, cabinet, desk and some ferns. A young black hair woman greets the two men and leads them to the chairs across from Aqua.

"Ven, are you feeling well? You seem to be limping," Aqua poise quickly.

Ventus' face blushes a tint of red, "I had an accident at home. Don't worry Aqua, I'll be fine." He hopes Aqua would drop the topic before she devise through his charade.

"Well, I'm relieve you two could make it here. It was mandatory to explain the project to all volunteers. Yet, to my dear best friends, I have forgotten to explain how Sora and Roxas came to be". Aqua smiles on. "To start, the project is called cross eden. What we did was used your stem cells and converted them into male and female gametes. In this case, we used Ventus' cell as the egg and Vanitas as the sperm. In this process, 2 eggs were fertilized."

Vanitas leans back on his chair, "so Ven was the mommy?"

A spiteful glare develops on Ventus feature, "I'm not a girl."

"Getting back onto the topic, boys…" Aqua interrupts their banter. "From the fertilization process, we accelerated their growth so in the span of 3 months, they aged up to 4 years. We halted their accelerated growth once they had aged beyond the need for breast milk."

"Would have been priceless to watch Ven try to breastfeed", Vanitas remarks.

Ventus pouts and looks back to Aqua.

Aqua continues, "we've kept them in large temperature controlled cylinder incubation tubes. Both my assistant Xion and I covered the tubes with images given by Ven. We also add audio recording from different videos and phone calls to imprint you and Ventus for the newborns."

Ventus glees, "I'm glad my photos and recordings were helpful".

"It does explain how they instantly knew who to call dad and daddy," Vanitas interjects.

"It was important to have you two be recognizes as the parents and not us," the assistant Xion says.

Aqua's attention dissipates from the project. Her vision focuses onto Vanitas. She gasps, "Vanitas! Your necklace".

"What about my necklace?" Vanitas confuses about Aqua's gesture until he tilts down to see the necklace fading in and out. "Shit!" He blurts out. "We need to go now, Ven". Vanitas jumps out of his chair and drags Ven by his hand. Ventus waves goodbye to Aqua and Xion. The two girls feel confuse and ponder as their volunteer disappear from their office space.

_What the hell is happening in the past?_

Ventus looks concerns over Vanitas hasty retreat from Aqua's place. Vanitas persists an ominous feeling as he connects the waning pendant to his children interference with the past.

****Present time – Home****

*DI –DI-DI-DING DONG

Vanitas opens the door to see his high school friend Zack.

"Whoa," Zack leaps some spaces back from the door. "What happened to you?" The first time Zack sees is Vanitas holding two youngsters by his arms. The kids stare straight to Zack waiting for Vanitas' response.

"*Sigh, welcome to my nightmare…" Vanitas' face twitches slightly seeing the reaction from his friend.

"Daddy, who's that?" Roxas asks

"It's your uncle Zack. Now uncle Zack and daddy need to go talk about grown up stuff." Vanitas puts his kids down. Roxas and Sora seem calm around Zack. Ventus walks into the scene. Sora and Roxas runs up to Ventus.

"Dad, daddy is leaving with uncle Zack," Sora tugs on Ven's jeans.

"Is that so? Well, tell daddy to come back home with ice cream". Ven strokes both boys' heads.

"Daddy, come home with I scream", Sora repeats Ventus' line mostly exact.

"Yeah, more Ice cream," Roxas waves to daddy.

Zack and Vanitas head out together to Vanitas' car. They drive to a diner 5 blocks down. There they sit down to discuss the past 2 days. Zack listen adamantly while gulping down his fries.

"5 years of being your friend and still haven't improved in your eating manners", Vanitas reprimands.

"Not like you changed yourself. Well, except for the kids' part. Damn, I would have just jump off a bridge if I suddenly became a parent." Zack finishes his burger with one bite. "So 5 more days, those kids will be out of your current life. Aren't you excited to be free from them?"

"…" Vanitas veers away from Zack. His friend's words speak truth about his dilemma. He will be rid of those annoying, attention craving brats in 5 days. Then resume his career as a physicist while getting down and dirty with Ventus as he pleases. Yet, it hasn't been all bad. They annoy him, but they listen and copy his action like a role model. Deep down, Vanitas would do anything to protect Sora and Roxas…

****At home****

"Mission time: I need one big boy to get the flashlight, while the other comes with me to the basement". Ventus states out the mission to entertain the boys. Ventus plans out a side project to make a collage using both Ven and Vanitas' childhood. A present from the past delivered to the future.

"Me me, I'll get flashlight," Sora races off to their bedroom to find the flashlight.

"Okay, Roxas follow me and be careful", Ventus cautions Roxas because without the flashlight, the basement is still rather hard to see in broad daylight. Ventus and Roxas walks slowly down. Midway, Roxas touches some spider web and freaks out.

"Ahhh…" Roxas screams.

Ventus turns around to hear a thud and screams from Roxas. Roxas struggles to free himself between the metal safety railings. How unfortunate that his head fit in, but fails to get his head out. "Roxas don't move. I'm here," Ventus rubs Roxas back to calm him from his panic. Roxas sobs softly as he begins to relax. Sora arrives soon with the flashlight.

"What's wrong?" Sora asks. He sees why Roxas on his knees holding onto metal poles.

"Oh good Sora, I need you to be a big boy like daddy and think like him. Can you do that while I help your brother?" Ventus has to figure out how to get Roxas unstuck while leaving Sora unattended.

"Yep yep, I'll be like daddy," Sora runs down the hallway and back into the bedroom. The silver crown necklace was dandling on the drawer. Sora goes to pick it up. Sora really likes daddy shiny crown and the metal chains feel so smooth. He puts it on and goes to the wall mirror. "Ohh, I'm almost like daddy. Need shoes…"

Meanwhile, Vanitas arrives home early after his talk with Zack. He walks inside to see Sora standing in the hallway. His eyes focus on the boy wearing his necklace, the necklace worn and pass down to Vanitas from his mother. Vanitas allows no one to wear the silver crown but him. It was the only memento left by his mother's death. Vanitas' temper rises as he rushes to Sora position.

"Daddy, look at –", Sora' sentence gets cut off by Vanitas

"**TAKE THAT OFF AND DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME DADDY!**" Vanitas unleashes his rage at this innocent boy. His face fills with a hateful expression. The sudden change in tone and facial appearance from Vanitas takes Sora by surprise.

Overwhelm by emotions, Sora tears up rapidly. He takes off the silver pendant and begins to cry. "Waaaah *sniff* ahhhh". Before Vanitas takes another step, Sora dashes out the front door beyond his sight. Sora's cries echo into Vanitas' mind. Vanitas pauses to recall his actions.

_What have I done? I just yelled at my own son. Worst, I told him to never call me daddy. _

Coming back to reality, Vanitas goes in pursue for Sora.

_I don't care if I am the worst father in history. I won't let Sora go through the same pain as I did._

**What do you think about this cliffhanger. Both parents have problems that they have to solve individually. I do hope the anger or seething rage was convincing. I know there may have not been enough background information to the silver crown necklace. It's in progress. Look forward to the next chapter. Take care all.**


	5. Chapter 3 half

**I want to take this time to take my beta reader: ****secretofflameviii8. I think I gotta go study using present tense with past tense mixed in. Also, I may start doing more one-shot stories in between fatherhood days. Happy reading and leave a review. I'll be more than happy to answer any questions.**

****Present time – 2 blocks outside home****

_Life may seem unfair to you…_

Running down the neighborhood, Vanitas searched any small nooks and crannies for his missing son, whom he verbally disowned and enraged. His frantic pursuit left his mind blank with words flowing in.

… _Be reunited with people who care about you_

An hour of searching left him huffing, becoming breathless. _Still can't find Sora. Damn it all, why did I have to say those words?_ In his frustration, Vanitas punched an oak tree, rattling his bones and the tree's leaves. Barely flinching from the pain, Vanitas continued his quest for his missing son.

****Home****

Ventus was unable to check on the shouting outside the basement. Roxas was still sobbing from his encasement to the railings. "Dad, will I-I be stuck here f-forever?" Roxas wept.

"Of course not, I promise to free you and Dad never breaks a promise". Ven reassured Roxas with his golden promises. Throughout Ventus' life, any promises he made were solemnly kept with the best of his abilities. Now in the present, Ventus thought hard on how to release Roxas from this pseudo prison. Thinking of his beloved Vani, one idea comes to mind. "Roxas, dad will get some magic liquid. Just stay calm". Ventus crept slowly backward up the stairs. Then bursts into a sprint to the bedroom cabinet, where they keep the lubricating liquid. _This is possibly the most unconventional usage for lube_. Ventus tries not to re-evaluate his plan until it fails.

"DAD!"

"DAD!" Roxas chanted out to Ventus.

"Never fear, Dad has arrived to save the day," Ventus mimics a cheesy heroic phrase to give hope to Roxas. Brief sounds of glee escaped from Roxas. The cheesy line did its job. Ven squeezes the tube around Roxas' neck and rubs to spread it evenly.

"Aha Ha Ha, D-dad that tickles, ha ha", Roxas laughs hard from the procedure. The cold liquid combine with Ventus warm hands triggers Roxas' sensitive spots around his neck. Making another attempt, Ventus tugs Roxas' body back slightly. The head doesn't slip out. Reanalyzing the situation, Ventus notices that Roxas' head is bigger circumference wise than his body. Ventus face-palmed himself. He can just turn Roxas body sideways and push his body through effortlessly.

"Roxas, I need you to keep your arms to your sides and be ready to grab my arm." Ventus went to reposition Roxas' body so it was parallel to the railing. Ventus reached out his hand to be claimed by a happy and grateful boy.

"Dad, you're my hero," Roxas said wrapping Ventus' body with his petit arm.

"I bet you are hungry now after our rescue game. Wanna help me make dinner?" Ventus asked as he carried Roxas in his arms hugging just as tight as him. Nodding his head, the two blondes make their way to the kitchen to prepare a meal for their other halves.

****1 block away from home****

The guilt and uneasy feeling that Sora could very well be gone freezes Vanitas from moving. This dreadful feeling scared him. The last time he experienced it was after his mother's death.

_**My dear Vanitas, I'm sorry that I can't be with you. Please always keep this silver crown necklace. It gives the wearer powers to locate loved ones. I know, life may seem unfair to you now. But I promise you someday, you will be reunited with people who care about you…**_

_**Care about you…**_

_**You…**_

Vanitas reached for his necklace in his pocket. He remembered the last words his mother said to him before dying. Focusing hard on the necklace, Vanitas concentrated all of his thoughts onto Sora. He knew Sora was a bit **goofy** and go-**happy **most of the time. He **loved **to cling onto him and **wanted **to grow up so badly. His favorite place was the playground…

"**THE PLAYGROUND**!" Vanitas rushed to the playground. Reconfirming his guess, he saw a small brunette child sitting motionlessly on the bouncy duck. Vanitas walked slowly to Sora making sure not to frighten him again. "Sora, it's daddy." Sora bounced up, but went down again and slumped a bit.

"I didn't mean what I said before… ", Vanitas was having trouble finding the right words. Looking down, Vanitas took a deep breath. "You can call me daddy, so please So-". Sora leapt into Vanitas chest stopping him from finishing his apology.

"Sora so so-sorry," Sora looked up to Vanitas. The child's angelic blue eyes gazed up for any signs of acceptance. Vanitas could see himself within Sora, a scared boy wishing to have a father. Gently, Vanitas petted Sora's locks and returned the affection. "Is daddy mad at Sora?"

"I'm not mad at you, Sora." A small smile snuck onto Vanitas lips. All the hurt feelings, caused by Vanitas vanished by one simple hug. A warm feeling radiated within Vanitas.

_This kid is something else. He loves me unconditionally without a doubt. I'll become a better father, Sora. Just give me another chance._

*grumble grumble*Both Sora and Vanitas looked at one another from their stomach growling duet. "Daddy, can we go home and eat?" Sora tugged on Vanitas' shirt.

"Let's go home," Vanitas lifted Sora up and placed his son onto his shoulders. Sora griped the raven locks making Vanitas wince a tad. Sora loved being this high up. He synchronized his body swings to Vanitas' walking movement. They traversed the neighborhood to reach their front door. Before opening the door, Vanitas gently put Sora down and kneeled in front of him. "Sora, I want you to make two promises with me: 1) Promise me you will grow up to be a strong man who protects his family and friends." Vanitas took one hand to his pocket. "

"Kay," Sora said while making confident eye contact.

"With that promise, I want you to wear daddy's necklace." Vanitas pulls out the silver crown pendant. Bestowing it onto Sora just like Vanitas' mother. "2) Never tell Roxas or Dad about me yelling, okay?" Vanitas extended his pinky finger to Sora. Sora scratched his head by this hand gesture. Understanding his son's confusion, Vanitas holds Sora's hand and connects both pinky fingers. Vanitas shook both fingers up and down, "This means you will keep the promise."

"Sora promises daddy," Sora then signaled for another ride. Vanitas complied knowing his kid deserved a year worth of riding daddy.

Later in the evening, the 4 males ducked into the blanket sheets without their shirts. Ven was quick to notice a change in accessory. "Vanitas, why is Sora wearing your crown necklace?"

"I'm passing it down to Sora just like my mother did for me. In fact, I'll even tell the kids a story about my past." Vanitas nonchalantly extends his arms to his family.

****Vanitas' childhood – Vanitas POV****

My first memories of my childhood were about pain and sorrow. My father, with his red eyes and jet black hair like mine, always hit my mother. I couldn't understand why at the time. She never fought back and did her best to safeguard me from his hands. One day, he left us. I called out to him and he replied, 'DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME YOUR DAD'. I cried so hard. I asked my mother why father was leaving. I felt it was my fault… that I was bad luck. My mother, some people called her Aerith, took me into her arms and cried alongside. She understood my pain.

A year later as I turned 5, my mother and I got into a car accident. Both of us went to the hospital, but it was my mother whom was most critical. She covered me before the hit and received all the damage. She was bruised all over and was unable to move yet she could still talk. She asked the doctor to remove her necklace and leave it in her hands. As the medical staff left us alone, I thought everything was going to be OK.

"My dear Vanitas, I'm sorry that I can't be with you." My mother hinted me to reach the silver pendant. "Please always keep this silver crown necklace. It gives the wearer powers to locate loved ones. I know, life may seem unfair to you now. But I promise you someday, you will be reunited with people who care about" she paused to cough. "Y-you." Her condition was getting worse as she finished talking. "Vanitas, my love and thoughts are in that necklace. I'll always watch over you" She coughed again. She rested her eyes and never opened them again.

I called out to her, "mommy, mommy come back… don't leave me". I wore the necklace hoping to see her once more.

_****Present****_

Sora sniffled with a tear making its way down his face. "Grandma died…" Sora wiped his eyes against Vanitas arms. Roxas wiped his tears on the other arm.

Ventus sniffled also. "Mama died…" This comment from Ventus irked Vanitas. He had already told this story to Ventus before.

"Ven, you already know this story," Vanitas said with some irritation.

"I know, but it's so sad," the three weeping males continued their tear parade. Vanitas didn't stop them. All these tears were the feelings of sympathy and pity. While his family cried themselves to sleep, Vanitas thought about the rest of his childhood.

**_**in Vanitas' flashback****_

I was cast off into the orphanage. It was there I met Zack. He became like a brother to me. We both had dreams to survive and leave the orphanage as soon as possible. We stole food together and shared it evenly with each other. When we attempted to steal from some nasty group, they chased us down past an alley. Both Zack and I got pinned down and they were looking ready to take our lives. It was at that time, my sensei Tifa or Aunt Tifa scared away the gang members.

She took us in and offered to teach us martial arts in exchange for maintenance work. We accepted it. The grueling work was more satisfying than robbing from people. It developed my endurance for the training. In time, Aunt Tifa started paying for our maintenance work and helped us get into school. It was at that school that I became an outcast. Rumors spread about me getting into fight, robbing people and sending them to the emergency room. I didn't pay attention to those rumors as only one of them holds truth. School became tiresome until I met the one person…

Who changed my life…

Who changed me…

Ventus…


	6. Chapter 4

Fatherhood days 4

**It's been a busy week for me. 3 stories in just one week, that's an achievement for me. It's also a celebration for my birthday. Giving an advance thank-you to secretofflameviii8 for your beta reading and suggestions. Also, I want to thank Kumie-san from deviantart for giving me permission to use her artwork. The picture shows Sora next to Vanitas, Roxas eating and Ventus smiling with ice cream in hand. It was just perfect for this story. This drawing is actually a gift for another reader/follower of mine. Hope you notice the change and enjoy reading.**

Day 3

****Home present day****

Vanitas was busy reading his newspaper while Ventus got the boys changed for breakfast. He noticed a certain article about Destiny Isle beach. _A $10,000 pageant, interesting?_ A scheme began to formulate within Vanitas' thought.

"No Sora, don't take that with you." Ventus sounded more hysterical since the kids had moved in.

"Daddy, lookie what I found," Sora jumped around to get Vanitas' attention. The boy was next to his spare wooden boards that he kept from aunt Tifa's dojo. It was just to test people's focus and strength. Vanitas recalled a quick flashback of when he broke 4 board layers at the age of 7.

"Daddy!" Roxas shouted as he was being carried by Ventus. The moment seemed right for Vanitas to inquire about Roxas and Sora's inheritance.

"Roxas, Sora, can you copy me doing this". Vanitas balanced the boards between two chairs and pinned them down with some cinderblocks. A winded up fist smashed the board instantly. The boys were in awe by this demonstration. Vanitas set up 2 more boards for his sons. Roxas was the first to step up and make an attempt. Vanitas went behind to give pointers on the motion.

"Heeya!" Roxas screamed. His small fist didn't split the board but it made an impressive impact. Ventus went to check on his little boy's hand. No physical bruising or splinters. Ventus was relieved. Vanitas instructed Sora in the exact manner and mechanic. The small brunette charged up his fist.

"Eeeya!" The board was more indented than Roxas' board. Vanitas stood proudly seeing his strength pass onto Sora and Roxas.

"Aww, Sora did it better than me," Roxas spoke. He seemed sad that Sora made the stronger display of strength.

"Well, you both did great," Ventus gave his encouragement for his brave little knights. "Now let's get some breakfast". Vanitas didn't eat with his family, but stood at the hallway talking on his phone.

"Yeah, be sure its size extra small." Vanitas shut his phone. "Hey Ven, Sora and Roxas; today, we're heading to Destiny Isle beach."

Ventus rose his eyebrow, "why all of the sudden?"

Vanitas grinned, "…because I want the kids to have good memories while they are with us. Don't you?"

The older blonde shuddered,"y-yeah. I do, but I don't know how to swim…" Ventus felt like Vanitas had forgotten his lack of training in the water.

"That's why today is a good day for the beach; I called up Zack so we can teach you and the boys how to swim". The golden eyed man stroked his sons' hair while they ate. "Excited for the beach?"

"What's a beach, daddy?" Roxas mumbled out with food in his mouth.

"It's a big sandbox with lots of water. More water than the bathtub." Vanitas' explanation got the youngsters giddy for their trip.

****Destiny Isle Beach****

At the beach, the family split off into 2 swimming groups. Vanitas, Sora and Roxas were training by the cove with a safety net. Meanwhile, Zack and Ventus were in the inter-tidal zone about 20 meters from the beach. Ven was wearing water wings, being reluctant to go into the water. Zack, in his navy blue and black swim trunks, continued with their swimming lesson. For progression, Ventus was content being able to float without his wings on him.

"Ven, I'm gonna go check on Vanitas and your kids". He splashed some water on the clueless blonde to grab his attention. "You should be safe here, but be careful about the current."

Ven nodded and Zack was out of his view. It has been ages since Ven could get some alone time. He did love being with his family, but even a college student needs private time alone. The sky had the perfect mix of sun and roaming clouds. The air lifted the salty sea smell into Ven's nose. A bump to his legs woke Ventus from his daydreaming.

*Dun-Dun* (Jaw theme)

Two dark curved rectangular shapes began circling around Ven. The startled blonde knew what those shapes represent. The terrors of the depth: sharks.

*Dun Dun Dun Dun*

_I'm gonna die…_

_I'll never get to see Sora or Roxas grow older._ Ventus felt death's door creeping closer as the fins converge.

*Dun Dun dundundundun*

_Vanitas…._Ventus closed his eyes to prepare himself. He heard something surfacing up from the sea.

"BOO!" screamed both Sora and Roxas.

"Nooo…" Ventus sneaked a peek to behold his sons as natural swimmers. "Um… what?" Ventus went from fright to confusion. He was cautiously optimistic that the sharks' figures were just his kids. However, Vanitas was missing from his sight.

A spout of water jetted right behind Ventus, "great job kids, now swim to Uncle Zack to get your rewards." Vanitas casually dismissed the boys to their uncle, leaving the couple alone at sea.

"Race you, Sora", a challenge from Roxas that mandates to accept. Roxas dashed onward without signaling the start.

"Hey, no fair," Sora swam right after Roxas; oblivious to his parents behind him.

"Notice anything missing, Ven?" Vanitas pulled out the shocked blonde's swim trunk and boxer. He peered into the depth to see his body completely exposed.

"You perv…"Ventus went for a forceful slap. It got intercepted by Vanitas natural reflex. The unexposed parent kept his better half's arm restrained and moved in closer. Vanitas took his free hand and circled around Ven's backside to close the gap. A gentle kiss weakens Ven's struggle.

"Feels like old times, huh?" Vanitas asked about their situation.

Ventus didn't feel as thrilled as Vanitas, "can I have my things back?"

"Reach for it like before. You were always good at reaching for objects you desire." Vanitas' coy act got Ven blushing from the memories. The cerulean eyes focused on their lover as nimble hand reached down for the prized treasure. Gently, Ven pulled down against the shaft. His movement impeded by tanned arms pinning his arms. The golden gaze wished for their special time, away from their duties. Ven nodded. Re-equipping his swim trousers, Ventus holds onto Vanitas as he swam for them both.

"Watch over our kids, we'll be back in an hour," Zack heard from Vanitas. The two lovers went to the parking lot leaving the kids with him.

"After you finish your sea salt ice cream, Uncle Zack will teach you how to make sand art." There was one common trait between Zack and Vanitas: knowing how to make the best of a bad situation. The hour passed by, the exhausted parents have returned. Their energy fading from their undisclosed activity; they slept on the sand after waving hello to Roxas and Sora. Zack took this opportunity to give the kids a one-of-a-kind crafting project.

* * *

Clicks and flashes awoke Vanitas; the overcast from the beach umbrella gave some needed shade. He noticed great difficulty in moving his lower body. He crunched down to see half of his body submerged in sculpted sand. To be more precise, he was sculpted into a merman. He heard his sons voices not long after.

"Daddy, don't move. Uncle Zack says it's bad luck." Roxas said.

Playing along with Zack's ploy for payback, "alright then son. By the way, where's dad?"

"I'm right next to you," called his missing half. Ventus was also covered in sand art. However, they gave Ventus the complete work. He had a curvy size C breast with seashells covering his sand breast. It was something worth talking and taking a photo. Zack had the same thought and snapped many photos both before and during Vanitas' awakening. Ventus was taking this prank in good terms.

"How come when I make or treat you like a woman, you get all upset? Yet, here the kids are doing it to you." Vanitas felt a double standard answer incoming.

Ventus turned to Vanitas, "I'm still a bit annoyed by this womanizing treatment. But, living with you, I learn to just deal with it and laugh it off. Plus, it's one more memory to put into the scrapbook."

Vanitas slipped a sly smirk, "oh it won't be the only one for today. I guarantee it."


	7. chapter 4 half

**I had such trouble figuring out to make dolphin sounds translated into words. Another big thanks to my beta reader secretofflamevii. The next chapter will go about a different POV. Can you guess who I will use? Enjoy I'll be also working about putting my work onto tumblr during the weekend.**

****Destiny Isle Beach****

"Zack, can you hurry up finishing your lunch and get me out of this mermaid prison", Ventus protested. He was stuck in the sand mermaid construct and lacked the strength to get out without help. Vanitas got out as soon as the photo ops finished. He took the kids for an unknown reason. For the moment, Ventus was only concerned about getting out. His hunger was suppressed when he was spoon fed by Sora, Roxas and Vanitas, each giving a sandwich square into Ventus mouth before they left.

"You don't rush a beachside chili dog. Where are your principles?" Zack lectured Ven while savoring the chili dog exotic spices.

*ring tone of kittens meowing*

Zack grabbed Ventus' cell ,"whassup, this is Zack Fair."

"Oh Zack, where's Ven?" it was Aqua's voice. The imprisoned blonde frantically reached his phone. The nicer raven boy passed the phone to its rightful owner.

"I'm here, Aqua," Ven's breathing settled.

In the phone background, there were sounds of someone calling for help. " _Aqua, the dolphins…. HELP! _"

"Wait a minute, Terra. So, how's my little Ven and family doing?" Aqua ignored the pleas for help from Terra. Ventus wondered what could cause someone as strong as Terra to cry for help. He did hear dolphin before the voices in the background stop.

"Umm… I'm bonding with the kids. They have their father's gene. And by father, I mean Vanitas." The lemon hair boy sighed slightly for the feminine treatment by his sons.

" *Eeeeuuu click click click Eeeeeuu*", Ven heard more sounds. It was of clicks and squeals. Wait, didn't Terra mention dolphins.

Ven gave his concerns to Aqua. "Aqua, don't you think you should check on Terra, I don't hear his screams."

The blue hue woman checked behind to see Terra in a stretcher. The staff at the aquarium went up to her while Ven overheard their conversation. "Ma'am, we found this fellow feeding the dolphins. These male dolphins are in heat, any attempts to feed them leads to violent sexual behavior by the dolphins. We wish to apologize for any emotional and mental trauma your friend may have received."

"Oh no, Terra…" the phone cut off. Ven was left thinking the worst and prays that Terra is safe.

"Ok now, let's get you out." Zack started to dig through the sand to reach the blonde's limb.

A mere minute passed and Ven could freely move his appendages. While stretching his limbs, snickering overtakes Zack. "What's gotten into you?" Zack's chuckles puzzled the sand encrusted blonde.

"Oh, I just recalled helping you clean up the sand in your man-gina," Vanitas' brother busted into contagious laughter.

"I don't have a man-gina. What is a man-gina?" Ventus clenched his fist and looked like he would drop an egg from his facial expression.

"Tsk tsk, Vanitas did say irritation was the first sign." Zack metronome his index finger in front of himself. Not wanting to get into a heated argument over the 'man-gina', Ventus walked away. An event was taking place pass the parking lot in an open field. A sign that said "Little miss destiny isle pageant: for ages 2-6; grand prize: $10,000". Ventus glanced at the prized money.

_Too bad they weren't daughters. Could have used that money to save up for their college fund._

This was some odd twist for thinking about his own kids' college tuition when he was just getting by using scholarships. In the outer edges of the crowd cheering for the contestants, the lone blonde found his malevolent half.

"Vani, what are you doing here…Where are the kids?" Ventus didn't receive any vocal response, just a finger gestured to contestant # 13 and 14. Sapphire eyes shot wide open looking very intently at the 2 contestants. It was freaking Sora and Roxas in adorable matching rosy pink dresses. "You better explain yourself," Ven gave Vanitas a threatening glare.

"Shhh… they are announcing the finalist." The raven man held a smug look as the judges called out 3 finalists which included Roxas and Sora. The 3rd finalist went by the name of Selphie. Zack yelled in the distance after spotting the couple. The finalist each performed one act to determine the winner. Selphie serenaded the crowd with some jump rope tricks including the backward flip off a balance beam. Next came Roxas, the petite cinnamon hair boy in a dress, prepped himself to a slab of wood held down by concrete.

"Roxas can't break those yet…" Ventus recalled their morning experiments.

"That was before they boosted their stamina from swimming and I gave them one more mentoring," Vanitas swept his lover into a horizontal kiss. A slight peck on the lip, "for good luck" Vanitas said.

The miniature blonde smashed through the board making the crowd go wild. Up next Sora looked to repeat the same performance, yet didn't charge up his arm. Sora made a sumo wrestler stance and slammed his forehead into the wooden board to crack through the object. Cheers and whistles predicted the judges' verdict. They proclaimed contestant # 14 Sora as little miss destiny isle.

On the ride home: Zack, Sora and Roxas slept in the backseats. Vanitas was in the driver's seat talking about taking the kids to the circus the next day. Ventus nodded in agreement and for some pleasant dreaming.

* * *

****Ven's bedroom 5 years ago in Ven's POV****

I felt myself waking up in the middle of the night. Today, I couldn't sleep much after napping with a new friend, Vanitas. I opened my eyes to see glowing amber eyes on top of me. The image alone paused my reaction to scream, however the shadowed intruder locked our lips and restrained my limbs to silence me.

"Mmmphf Mmmephhhffff…" I made the mistake of opening my mouth, his slippery organ entered me. It dominated my tongue as I tried to evade his advances. The intruder was in the perfect position to assassinate me, I gave up trying. I laid motionless and soundless, the shadow figure lifted itself into a beam of moonlight.

"Vani-", cut off from Vanitas' lips once more. I could understand he wanted me to whisper or not talk at alll .

"_Why are you here_", I lowered my voice.

He lowered his body, "you said I could come over anytime. So I chose tonight at this time. Also you should close your window or move the ladder away. Surprised no one has tried to rape you yet."

I pouted at his mockery for my fire safety preparedness. So what if I leave the window open, I like the cool air. "Yehhawww… feeling tiiired…" Vanitas said as he rested on top of me. I didn't want to shove him aside. I covered the blanket over us. Insomnia was still in effect; I got bored and began exploring Vanitas. Without hesitation, I slipped past his jeans and trunk. The toned cheeks made me want to discover more. I felt the crevasse between the buttocks. Diving deeper into the unknown and felt a soft bump. I toyed around until I deciphered the object was his scrotum. My other hand went between our bodies to grasp the awakened member. It was warm to the touch. I pulled back up to leave my hands touching his butt again. Getting hit by the sandman' power, I slept knowing I had molested my friend in my room.

Dawn approached too fast, I felt like the living dead. My chest felt lighter and there was a lingering warm scent. My right hand felt sticky. _Did I eat some jelly donut last night?_

A note was in my left hand:

_Mornin, dirty boy,_

_Found your hands in my pants. Didn't think you were that type. Now I want compensation, so I took all your undergarments including the one you wore last night. If you want them back, meet me at school's washroom before the morning bell rings. Oh yeah, I left a gift in your right hand. Enjoy._

_Signed__, your personal demon_

I felt a mixture of outrage and shame. Vanitas didn't have to do that. I would of apologized and maybe treat him for lunch or something. I rushed my morning routine and ran out the door. No one in my family would notice, all attention had been on my prodigy gifted sister Namine. She gets all the attention from my father Cloud and mother Rikku. I was just the average kid to them. A quick marathon run and I made it 30 minutes before the bell. The washroom had to be the one where I witnessed his double expo.

I entered in, and the door behind me clicked. Vanitas was waiting silently for me. "P-please give me back my briefs and boxers." I stuttered.

Vanitas leaned me against the wall like before, "sure thing. Just reach into my pants to get it. You like diving deep, don't you?" His tone was more masculine and becoming seductive to me. Shaky hands were guided by Vanitas into his ripped jeans. Unbuckling the belt, I blushed feeling my underwear wrapped around his arousal. I wanted to slip them off quickly, but he gripped my arm. "Not so fast, just enjoy it." He kissed me, licking my lips. A trail of saliva connects between us. I don't know what to do anymore. I broke down in tears...

He paused and rested his head to my ears. "Don't cry like that, it makes me feel like the villain."

"I-I can't do this, I'm also seeing Terra," I confessed what was eating me up. I wasn't in a boyfriend status, yet I was dating Terra.

Vanitas snorted, "tsk, should I just beat him up to keep you?" Vanitas wasn't playing around. His words were dead serious.

I knew one way to prevent a violent clash," go ask my friend Aqua to set us up on a date. I got her to help set me and Terra on dates as well. So she will have tabs on all 3 of us."

The golden eyes turned their gaze down, "I'm going to keep pushing forward. Whether you like it or not. Here…" He pulled the boxer to my face. I reach for it, but also held his hand. It felt kinda dirty and right at the same time.

"I felt something between us…" I mumbled.

Vanitas opened up his backpack, "If you want the rest, you gotta do some favors at night."

I gulped. I couldn't survive on using just one boxer until Christmas. I accepted his deal.

"Sweet dreams, Ven". Vanitas embraced me.


	8. Chapter 5 - Sora's Day

Day 4

Sora's Day

****Present day Home****

The morning of the fourth day smelled of cooked eggs and bacon. Ventus was teaching his sons how to make toast and cook eggs. Although young of age, they were eager to do it for their daddy, Vanitas.

"Dad, can I go wake up daddy?" Sora asked jumping up and down wildly for the special breakfast. Roxas busied himself putting the bread into the toaster.

"Dad, how does this work?" Roxas pressed down on the handle but nothing heated. Ventus went to plug in the appliance. Like magic, the bread and machine glowed red from the heat. Roxas moved his hand closer. Ventus intercepted.

"No, Roxas. You could get hurt, wait until it jumps up. That's when it is ready. "Ventus veered off to see Sora tugging for his answer. "Alright, alright, go tell daddy breakfast is ready." Dashing through the hallways, Sora entered his daddy's room. Inside a sleepy shirtless Vanitas slept soundly from the commotion.

Climbing up the bed, Sora poked his daddy in the cheek again and again. Rousing up from his sleep, a drowsy Vanitas muttered," Yawwwwnn… give daddy five more minutes." Then turn to the side.

Sora was too excited to contain himself. He did the only thing that gets a reaction from his daddy. "Hug attack!" Sora leaped his body to bounce onto Vanitas while hugging as much of his daddy as possible. Vanitas couldn't pretend to be sleeping. Sora wouldn't let him oversleep. More yawning before the reluctant father marched to the dining room.

Sora already got to the kitchen to see his eggs. Ventus passed his eggs to Sora. In his hurry, Sora bumped against Roxas holding the toast. Roxas was seen sobbing from the spilled toast. Sora didn't notice it and lifted his plate of perfect eggs to his daddy.

"I make this for you, daddy. It's the best." Sora boasted a great achievement for this 4 year old. Ventus carried Roxas to the dining table with toast in hand.

"I cook the toast too, daddy. Try them," Roxas pushed his plate closer to Vanitas. Vanitas tasted both eggs and toast. Not the best, but he had to oversell it for his kids' hardwork.

"Mhmm, best breakfast daddy ever ate. Good job, kids." Vanitas patted down his sons' hair for their efforts.

"Are you excited for the circus?" Vanitas smiled back to his sons.

The two boys blinked once before jumping up, "YEAH!"

****Circus****

At Radiant Park, a huge amusement fair sprouted out overnight. Many shops and events filled the space as the crowds gathered. At the entrance way, a flowery clown greeted the customers with commentary gift bags.

Sora and Roxas untied their bag to see the goodies inside: ring whistle, crown hat and 2 monochrome reverse matching pattern wristbands. Vanitas eyed for the hat, Ventus got the outer white wristband leaving the outer black wristband and ring whistle for the two boys. Roxas was ready to select the wristband when Sora nabbed it before he could lift his hand.

"Yay, now I'm like dad and daddy." Sora cheered for his victory.

"IT'S NOT FAIR. Wouhhhh!waaaaaa… "Roxas threw up a tantrum. "I HATE YOU!" Roxas ran passed the gate.

The weather darkened as raindrops covered the circus grounds. Sora held his head down looking at the wristband. The lingering words jabbed his thoughts.

"Vani, I'll go look for Roxas. Take care of Sora." A quick kiss to Vanitas before Ventus chased after Roxas. Vanitas didn't bring an umbrella so he covered his son with his leather jacket. He carried Sora to a nearby food tent to stay dry and have a talk.

Sora wept a bit, "Sora, do you know why Roxas is mad at you?" Vanitas inquired Sora's current knowledge.

The brunette boy shook his head. In Sora's mind, he couldn't grasp what could have upset Roxas like that.

"I don't. Do you know why, daddy?" Sora whimpered.

Vanitas stroked Sora, "remember when you bumped into your brother or taking the wristband? You weren't thinking much about Roxas at the time. "Sora still didn't understand, it was just toast and an accessory that looked pretty. "Just know that, you should always think about your brother's happiness. Right now, do you feel sad and can't smile without Roxas?" The boy nodded. Roxas was always with Sora, his best friend and brother. Life wasn't as happy or fun without Roxas to share the moments.

"Don't forget your promise with daddy," Vanitas pointed to the silver crown. "Be a strong man and protect your family. That also means caring about Roxas." Sora stood up on the bench. He definitely got his determined looks from Vanitas.

"Can we get some food for dad and Roxas?" Sora suggested.

Vanitas agreed and gave his son a piggy back ride to the ice cream tent.


	9. Chapter 5 half - Roxas' return

**A big helping thanks to secretofflameviii for all the editing of my grammatical errors or sentence structure. I know this was delay to high heavens. I got some future works planned out for myself and for my valentine. Hope this chapter show more growth in Ven/Roxas and between Sora and Roxas.**

Fatherhood 7 over 2 days chapter 5.5

** **Circus****

"Would you like a balloon?" a random girl clown said.

The rain soaked boy shook his head for the offer. Roxas stood against the cart next to the petting grounds. If he was feeling happier than maybe he would have been able to enjoy the goats, sheep and ducks that were making funny sounds. Crouching with his head placed on his knees, the boy continued to cry with the rain falling.

"Roxas! There you are," Ventus exclaimed. His diligent search led him to Roxas in his most miserable state. Ven lifted his coat to safeguard his son from more rain. "Roxas, do you wanna talk about what is making you feel sad?" Ventus wanted for his fluffy honey hair son to reach out to him; to confide in his inner thoughts and feelings.

A tug to the ear and Roxas whispered, "So mad at Sora…. Sniff…" Ven could easily deduce there was some resentment Roxas had to his brother. Roxas continued, "no one listens to me… O-or …sniff… watch me do things on my own. Everyone looks at Sora." Roxas let out his frustration in streaming tears. A warm soft shoulder nestled to Roxas' mouth. Ventus understood the Roxas' pain well enough from his past childhood. Never receiving recognition or affection from his parents; Ventus squeezed Roxas tightly.

"Dad, are you crying too?" Roxas felt a tear touching his cheek that didn't belong to him. It was too late to deny it.

"..Sniff… I am," Ventus stroked Roxas' backside to calm their bottled up emotions. "Roxas, don't ever think me and daddy only love Sora. We love you both." The blonds looked directly at each other. Roxas didn't understand why his dad cried for him but, he felt happy inside from the hug.

"…Okay… " Roxas' tear run dried. "I'm still mad at Sora." He made a frown to show his discontented mood.

Ven lifted Roxas up, "and that's fine Roxas. But I bet Sora is feeling sad right now."

Roxas tilted his head, "why? He got everything he wants." He pouted.

"I know Sora feels sad because he is a lot like daddy. If I get mad at daddy and then run away. he gets lonely and is completely lost without me." Ventus exhaled a happy breath when he got under a nearby tent.

Roxas clutched Ventus' shirt, "bu-but daddy so strong. He never cries or looks sad."

Ven whispered into Roxas' ear, "daddy's only strong with me around. He cries only when we are alone together. "Ventus thought fondly about the time when Vanitas cried. It solidified his feelings for the raven man. "Do you think you can forgive Sora now?"

Roxas nodded, "I'll try, but what if he keeps hurting me?" The cinnamon blond boy hesitated about his brother's future actions.

"If Sora really cares about you, he will change. Remember that he will always be your brother and loves you so." Ventus saw the rain finally letting out. The clouds still loomed overhead. Roxas held onto Ventus.

"Let's go find daddy and Sora," the blonds headed off in search of their other halves. They took their time to sight see the performers and animal acts in each tent house; lions jumping through flame hoops, a tattoo man eating a sword or the androgynous magician.

"Look dad, its Sora and daddy!" Roxas shot his finger forward to their halves

"ROXAS!" Sora shouted out in return. Roxas jumped down from Ventus and gripped his brother in a hug.

"I'm sorry Sora. I don't hate you." Roxas said snuggling to Sora.

Sora squeezed tightly, "I should be sorry, Roxas." Sora cut their touching moment short to reveal in his hand the second monochrome wristband. "Do you forgive me?"

Roxas took the wristband and wore it on his left hand. The size was too big so it went back near the elbow. "Of course, Sora. You're my brother." Roxas said as he re-initiated the adorable hug again. Two parents looked back at how touching their sons reunion was.

"I see you got them ice cream cones." Ventus observed at the sight of Vanitas holding 4 cones in a tray. "Did you miss me?" the taller cerulean man cooingly said.

"Babe, I was fighting back the urge to tear this circus down. Waiting isn't what I do." Vanitas scooped Ven into his grasp and gave him a soft peck on the lips.

The crowd was getting livelier by the afternoon. The four males stood around eating their ice cream cones.

"Uhfff…" Roxas said when someone accidentally bumped into him and got his ice cream scoops knocked onto the ground.

"Sniff… m-mah my ice cream…" Roxas was on the verge of having a tantrum. Before it happened, Sora slid one of his scoops onto Roxas' empty cone. Roxas tears fell down regardless by the selfless act from his brother. "Sora, I love you bro". The crying boy snatched his brother into another embrace; forcing both ice cream cones down. They chuckled at their silliness. The ebony and cinnamon parent shared their reminding scoops with their sons.

****home****

By evening, their family outing had finished. Retiring into their house, Ventus made sure the boys got cleaned up from their messy eating. "Sora, Roxas, time for bath."

Without Ventus saying anything to them, the boys suggested something to their other father. They tugged onto the weary Vanitas' leg, "daddy, take a bath with us. PWWEEASSE!" Their dubious twin puppy dog eyes magnified their cuteness effect. Vanitas just stared blankly at them and then to his lover. A raised eyebrow and shrug was all that was seen. Vanitas reluctantly agreed.

"YAY! Let's have a bubble bath." The boys shouted out.

In the large bathtub, Sora and Roxas jumped in first. Vanitas and Ventus were just taking their time removing their garments. Sora noticed something and spoke his mind out, "why is daddy's wee wee so big?"

Ventus completely blushed tomato red; Roxas or Sora never commented on his male organ when they shared a bath. Vanitas was unfazed by the childish question.

"It's because I am a strong man. When you grow up, you both will have big wee wees just like daddy." Vanitas flexed his biceps while showing off his impressive genes. The blond man covered his face with embarrassment.

"_Why do you gotta be so proud, Vani?" _Ventus thought to himself.

A splash of hot water snapped him out of his thought. "You coming in? The boys are waiting?" Vanitas gestured out his hand to Ven. However; it was a ploy to have Ventus sit on his lap. Unbeknownst to the kids, the sexual organs were erecting into a stiffen state. Vanitas was going to tease Ventus for as long as he could. Ven could only lie on his beloved chest to hide both their manhood from their sons.

A slap in the butt hit onto his left butt cheek, "gaahh…" Ven gasped out covering his mouth thereafter.

"Daddy, why did you hit dad?" Roxas inquired. Both Sora and Roxas had their eyes locked into their parent's movement.

"I'm not hitting dad, I'm helping. You see sons, slapping his butt helps dad to relax and show how much I care about dad." Vanitas smirked telling half the truth of this naughty affection.

"Can I slap dad too?" Sora suggested. Ventus gazed to Vanitas. His near sobbing eyes begged him to stop his sons from triggering sexual sounds that could be emitted from their slapping.

Vanitas held out his hand, "Sora, Roxas, slapping someone butt should be for the person you care about most. I can do this to dad, because I care about him more than anyone" The boys scratched their heads thinking about who they cared about most. Both kids lit up their face to one another. Sora sat on Roxas lap, giving Roxas the first go on the slap.

A quick smack hit Sora's bottom, "keww…" Sora flinched slightly. He wasn't sure about this feeling. He felt good, but couldn't describe it.

"Sora, did I hurt you?" Roxas checked on his brother state. He shook his head. He whimpered a tad, but smiled onward. Roxas continued playfully slapping his brother cheek. Meanwhile Ventus pouted towards Vanitas. It was one of his heavily peeved pouty faces; the one where intercourse was not going to happen tonight. Vanitas replied to the face gesture with another slap.

****bed****

In bed, the little boys slept peacefully. It was just hours before, that they had their big dispute. It was amazing that they were so young and able to forgive and forget.

"Vani, you taught them a pervy act." Ventus mumbled quietly.

"Yawn… they ask, I answer back. Besides why sugarcoat about their bodies. Isn't it better for us to teach them than to hear it from a stranger?" Vanitas rationalized his motive when really it was to tease Ven and to have an erection with his lovely blue eyes angel. "So, are you ready to face your parents tomorrow?"

Ven sighed, "no, but it is my father's birthday…what choice do I have?" He really disliked going back to his childhood home. The memories were unpleasant to say the least.

"We'll bring the kids, maybe being a grandfather will soften him up." Vanitas laughed at his father in-law statue of grandfather. "We'll deal with it tomorrow, Ven. Sleep well, sexy angel."

"..mmm.m..horny vani bear…" Ventus slipped out mumbled words as he slept to the pristine moonlight shining down.


	10. chapter 6 - Silverwyn clash

**I seriously need to make it up to you guys. Gonna see if I can make the next post within 2 weeks time. Let me know if there was enough details for Ventus' family. Man I cannot wait to reveal the next chapters coming up. The end of the series is near. (ok ok... hold those manly tears).**

* * *

"Dad, where are we?" Sora inquired while bouncing in the backseat of the car.

"This is Midgard Coast. We're heading to grandma and grandpa's home." Vanitas answered for his beloved.

Roxas' head was slightly bobbing. He had dozed off to sleep during the car ride. Radio music played about some girl waiting for a phone call. It was a good thing Vanitas was driving. Ventus looked completely occupied in thought. His hands crinkled the present box for his father's birthday. Inside the box held a family group photo in a star shaped frame. Ventus' father is Cloud Silverwyn. He owns and operates the Highwinds Express. Beyond his work, he appreciated artistic works and stargazing.

"Ven, I'm sure he will like it." Telling little white lies was not Vanitas' forte. He could sense more turmoil coming from his lover's sea blue pupils. The kids were abysmal to Ventus' reluctance to the family reunion. They parked by the sidewalk. Roxas and Sora went to the door and knocked madly. Vanitas had to grab them both to stop their incessant slamming.

As the door opened wide, "Venny sweet-tart. You came!" A youthful lady in short-shorts and an orange sleeveless shirt rushed up to Ventus and nearly crushed the contents of the gift. Ven welcomed his mother with a very affectionate hug. She had very long fair blonde hair that was tied back. Her eyes shined like a jade buddha necklace and had the energy of a teen. "Oh dear me," she regained some formality. "Welcome home, son and you too Vanitas. I see you've gotten more handsome since high school." She made the welcome almost like a flirtation. Ven could only roll his eyes for the embarrassment that was to come.

Two small boys held the pant legging of Vanitas. A bit frightened by the strange person and her very eccentric behavior. "Greetings, Mrs. Silverwyn," Vanitas did his best to be formal while hiding his kids behind him.

"Oh Vanitas, remember you can call me mom or Rikku." She put her hands to her waist and noticed two heads huddling to Vanitas. She crouched down to their height. "And who are these cutie pies?"

"Pies? Where?" Sora and Roxas were confused.

"Oh goddess, they are adorable." She dug into her pockets and opened up her hands to reveal two wrapped candy balls to the boys. "What are their names?" Rikku asked.

Roxas grabbed the candy first, "I'm Roxas". He gulped the soft chocolatey sphere into his mouth. Sora went for the ball after looking up to his daddy. Vanitas nodded for approval. Sora happily accepted the gift from the strange lady.

"Mine's Sora," he chewed on the ball before swallowing.

"Say: thank-you grandma" Ventus lectured them with his index pointed out.

Sora and Roxas spoke in sync, "thank-you grandma". It touched Rikku so much to hear their lovely voices. Rikku spread out her arms awaiting the grandma-grandkids bonding hug. They didn't need approval to hug their family. They linked to Rikku and she lifted them up to her bosom. They snuggled for a good thirty seconds. Gently, Rikku put down the youngsters to the ground.

"I never expected to be a grandmother so soon. Oh Venny sweet-tart, this is such a lovely gift for me and your father." Rikku smooched her son's forehead like he was six again. Vanitas was holding the gift this time, so no risk came with the mother-son reunion.

"Dear…, our sweet grown up boy is home. And he has a big surprise!" Rikku boasted. A spiky well groom man came down the stairs with authority. He was less welcoming and more reserved compared to the happy grandma Rikku.

"I was expecting Namine at the door. Rikku, be sure to let me know when our precious daughter arrives." Cloud didn't even bat an eye to his only son. Vanitas couldn't stop glaring at this man for ignoring his own child. His hand itched to raise a challenge, but he held back knowing it would do no good. Cloud glanced quickly to the family of four, "make yourself at home, son and Mr. Valentine".

"Scary…" Sora whispered.

Roxas added, "Is he a monster?"

Vanitas smiled back, "That's grumpy grandpa. Just stay close to dad and daddy, okay?" The kids stayed close to Vanitas.

Later in the evening, Namine arrived. She wore a lattice style cream dress with charcoal belt hanging to her waist. "I'm sorry for being late. My rehearsal took longer than I thought." She swung her violin case onto the couch and arrived to the dining table with everyone sitting down. "Ven!" she covered her mouth with excitement and waved to her elder brother. "And Vanitas…oh who are the new faces?" She had a curious look written across her face.

"Nami, your brother was just explaining as we waited for you," Rikku cued Ventus to speak his mind.

"Good to see you doing well, lil sis. Ahem, these two boys here are my adopted children." Ventus made up a cover story for his future genetically created children. There were some gasps followed by silence.

"What's adopted?" Sora asked. Leave it to the kids to make the situation all the more worse.

Vanitas stepped in to save his beloved, "Their names are Sora and Roxas. We adopted them a year ago in the town orphanage after a freak rainstorm knocked down the roof. We stumbled onto them when they were being relocated into separate foster homes. We agreed to be their new guardians for them." Vanitas then whispered to Sora, "Adopted means becoming a family. And family stays together, always." He raised his pinky to Sora and looked at the necklace crown. Sora stilled kept the necklace dangling on his petit chest. Ventus hid his hand to hold Roxas' hand while waiting for his family reaction.

Ven's mother raised her glass of fruit juice, "well here's to the new additions to our family. We couldn't be more proud of you, Ven."

Namine had some tears in her eyes, "Oh my god, I'm an aunt." She furled up his hands and acted like a fan-girl. "Sora, Roxas… Give aunty Nami a hug?" The kids hid under the table and crawled across to reach their aunt. Ventus had some relief knowing most of his family accepted his story and more importantly, his children.

Cloud didn't look too pleased compared to Namine and Rikku. "Ventus, is this your idea as a gift to me? Do you think ahead about who will take care of these kids? You are only a baby yourself." Each word stabbed Ventus' heart deeper. Like his father was pressing the dagger into him. "You never consider the consequences and ignore it? Why can't you be more like your sister?" Ventus felt streams of warm liquid escaping his eyes. He got up in a hurry and ran for his safe haven from before.

"Ven, wait!" His mother shouted. A loud slammed of the door echoed into the dining room.

Vanitas gave Cloud a cold stare, "Ventus understands all the responsibilities with the adoption. He loves Sora and Roxas with every fiber of his soul. Now, if you will excuse me; Ventus needs his family right now." Vanitas left the table and went out the main door. Sora and Roxas accompanied Vanitas as he stood in the oaken tree that loomed beside Ventus' opened window. Vanitas wanted to go alone, but his kids tugged at him not to leave them behind. His fatherly instinct kicked in and they got to ride on his shoulder, one son on each side.

Vanitas carefully climbed the tree to reach the windowsill. There Ventus was stuffing his face to a pillow, crying in silent like in the past. He became the bridge to allow his kids to jump in.

A loud thud got the sobbing blond to lift his head up. "Dad, why are you crying?" Roxas asked.

"Did you bump your head?" Sora looked so sad seeing his own dad crying.

Ven rubbed away his remaining tears and bear hugged his considerate offspring. He gave them kisses to calm himself down. A groan echoed as Vanitas came through the window. He was late to their family hug, but welcomed. "I…I-I'll be fine. I just got something in my eye." Ventus didn't need the kids to know much.

Vanitas went for Ven's supple lips. The quick peck was full of meaning. Desires to protect Ven and to be his sword and shield. "Ven, I'll say this again: don't bear this burden alone. When you are sad, so am I. And now, you got Sora and Roxas to help you. We are your family".

Two knocks came from the bedroom door, "Ventus, your father wants to speak with you. May he come in?" Rikku asked.

"Come in," Ventus was determined to set things straight with his father. He was tired with dealing with the emotional pain and hiding in his bedroom when he talked to his father. He had to settle this.

**To be continued.**

* * *

**A/N: I hope this wasn't too much a cliffhanger. I had to stop it there to save the father-son talk for the next. Stay tuned.  
**


	11. chapter 6 half - wayward son

**Getting close to the end guys. I think like 4-5 chapters left and this long project will be finish. Curious about the feedback with the different characters and if I've made them all believable and dynamic enough. Once that is done, i'll be doing like 1 or 2 shot chapters. I don't think i'll make big stories like this one. I is arguably my most difficult one because I had to edit a lot and ensure each new information doesn't retcon what I've previously stated. With that in mind, please enjoy this chapter for the next one shall also be comical. Maybe i'll throw a lemon. you guys gotta review and let me know first though. kekeke**

* * *

***Outside Ventus' room***

The tension was a bit high in the room. Everyone left Ventus and Cloud alone in the room to their privacy. But they were all pressing their ears to the door listening intently.

"Daddy, why we doing this?" Roxas whispered to Vanitas.

Leaning down to his son, "keeping track on your dad. Be ready to help him." The ebony parent gave a thumbs up to his son. Rikku and Namine mimic the gesture to Roxas and Sora.

"We are here rooting too", whispered Namine.

***Ventus' room***

Ventus was struggling to find the right words to express his turmoil over the years.

"How long have you hated me?" The first words coming from his father shocked him. There was discontent in his heart but not raw hatred.

"Stop acting like this father! You have always been either assuming my life or ignoring me." Ventus let out his frustration and this time Cloud was going to hear him out. "I-I tried so hard to make you proud of me." The sadden boy weaving up and down eye contact with his parent. "I can't handle how you have distanced yourself from me. Is it because of my sexuality or my life choice in adopting two boys?"

The spiky middle age man sighed, "I could not approve of them, son. I wanted so much more for your life. A high paying job as a pediatrician, yet you chose the path of a mere teacher. And then your other choice in life…"

"No!" Ventus let out his loudest tone. "You do not own me. You do not get to judge whether my path is the right one. I don't care if they don't align with some grand design you plotted out for me." His breathing got heavy.

Cloud was pausing, "I only want what is best for you. For your happiness. I don't get anything from guiding yo-"

Blue eyes interrupted Cloud, "Guiding? You pushed me into university when I didn't choose to, you made me go on dates with girls that I was never interested in. This is all about you and your reputations to your friends." Cloud listened on. "The best decision of my life was not listening to you. I chose Vanitas over Terra or the girls and I am very happy with my life that I built with him."

"I see you no longer have need of me as a father then…" Cloud stood up and began walking to the door. Footsteps shuffled in the background.

Ventus yanked on his father's shirt. "Stop making assumptions! All I wanted from you was to be the father that had faith in me. A father who trusted in me." Ven's eyes burst into tears.

Cloud held his son to his chest. A hug five years overdue. "Forgive my stubbornness, Ventus. I'm sorry for hurting you all these years."

The remorse from his dad put Ventus into a maelstrom of tears. He sobbed to finally let out the tension within him.

***in the dining room***

Everyone sat around the dining table awaiting the 14' diameter cake.

"Ohhh, can we eat that?" Roxas tugged on Ven's shirt. Ventus nodded.

"Before we eat the cake, you gotta say happy birthday to your granddad." Ventus lectured Sora and Roxas on proper manners. The boys were so eager to say it before the rest

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" the two said followed by a more calm group cheered, "happy birthday father". Vanitas even said it as well. It was a more positive outcome that Ventus could expect. Everyone enjoyed the chocolate paopuberry cake Rikku made. Sora and Roxas went for their 3rd slice of cake. Vanitas savored his first piece while Ventus gave quick glances to his father for their first heartfelt talk. The one he wished for in his heart all those years.

It is never too late for a father to mend his ways.


	12. Chapter 7 - Return of the monster

**Welcome back readers. Yet another overdue chapter of fatherhood days. Do people still follow this story anymore? Well I predict about 2-3 more chapters left. The end is nigh! But I hope it has been a good journey for my slow updates. After this is done. I'll get some new chapters for odyssey. But I am unclear where to go with that. Enjoy the read.**

* * *

Fatherhood days chapter 7

Day 6

****10 years into the future****

Ventus walked into the cluttered living room where his beloved Vanitas spent three days without sleep completing the time capsule. He held two glasses of blackberry cordial juice. He placed it down on the table.

"Vani, it's been three nights. How about resting for a bit?" The blonde touched the weary shoulders at work. Vanitas stopped his mechanical movement to sway his golden gleam. Ventus could see the reddish rupture covering his lover's eyes and the darken bags under his pupils.

"I'm nearly done, just need to insulate these wires and install the auto pi-". Vanitas fell off his chair. Lithe hands caught the heavy yet muscular body of Vanitas. He passed his limit. Ventus lost his balance and both men fell onto the kids' play mats. Seeing his lover all tuckered out, it made Ven think how his boys were doing with his past self.

****Present Time – Radiant City****

Two grown men were busy washing up the breakfast plates while Sora and Roxas watch something on T.V.

"That mouse has pants!" Roxas shouted.

Sora grin widely, "duck has a shirt on. And is that a walking dog?"

As the shouting fest continued in the living room, the two lovers could overhear everything. "Seems like they found the Disney channel", Vanitas pointed out.

Ventus' eyes jumped up. "Oh shit, did you remember to turn off the adult channel?"

"Dad, two guys are kissing!" Vanitas bolted for the living room. He somersaulted over the kids to flip the channel and to activate the parental controls. Vanitas huffed from the frenzy dash, while Sora and Roxas looked at their daddy with blank stares.

"Too… young…. Go watch more Disney show." Vanitas closed his eyes. He was already tired and wanted an excuse from doing more cleaning.

Ventus walked in and raised his eyebrows, "uh oh, daddy looks dead. Sora! Roxas! You gotta kiss daddy on the head to save him." Sora leaped to Vanitas' side and smooched him in the forehead. The ebony man laid still but still breathing. He was plotting how to get out of this and how to get revenge on his sassy lover later. Roxas joined in and kissed Vanitas on the ears.

"Daddy, wake up…" Roxas whined

"Awww daddy,… sniff… don't be dead" Sora sobbed. The sniffing boy rubbed his head to his father unaware of the deception.

Hands sprang to life and grabbed the two boys. Vanitas woke up with them in his clutches. "Thank you, boys. You saved me." He gave a dirty sly wink to Ventus. He moved his lips in silence saying: your ass will pay for it. Ven shrugged the idle threat.

" Since you are back in the living, go grab some beets and carrots for dinner later tonight." The elder blonde commanded. Vanitas went to grab his keys and was able to walk to the door when Roxas leaped into crotch zone.

"Daddy, take me with you. Sora had a turn already!" Roxas whined about a previous time when Sora went grocery shopping. It was a lie, but everyone followed it.

"Wave bye to daddy and brother, Sora". Ventus waved to the departing men. Sora did just that and smiled to Roxas.

****Shopping center****

"Daddy, can we eat now? I'm hungry," grumbled an irate Roxas.

The father and son duo were nearly finish with their shopping list when Terra can into view. The tall muscular brunette waved a friendly gesture while holding some bags and boxes in his free hand.

"Hey, I just got back from Oblivion city, "Terra said. Vanitas returned a polite gesture back to him. The animosity between them comes and goes, but there was never true contempt. A spiky blonde had a different opinion. Roxas skittered away from his father and the monster. He was famishing with his hyper metabolism. He eyed the unattended bag full of chocolate treats. He dug his little fingers into the delicious dark brown treats. Roxas felt so giddy and fuzzy after gobbling ten pieces.

"Hic… teehee hee" the chocolate stained Roxas appeared.

Vanitas went down to Roxas' eye level. "Son, what did you just eat?"

"Hehe…." The small boy head was dancing left and right. "choco… co..hic..mate"

Vanitas with a worry furrow stood up to Terra, "What was in those chocolate?"

Terra's eye doubled in size. "Oh shit, he must have eaten the extra strength liquor chocolate." The two adults didn't notice that Roxas stripped himself naked.

"Daddy, I feel… hot…" Roxas looked up, but saw Terra. "MONSTER!" he began freaking out and on instinct, he headbutted Terra straight in the gut.

"Urgghh… " Terra collapsed onto the vinyl flooring.

Vanitas tried to catch his loose bullet son, but he evaded capture. "We're keeping this between us ok."

"Ughh…yeah." Terra moaned out while still recovering from the assault.


	13. Chapter 7 half - Fateful decision

**So very close to the end. This chapter needed to be long. and it is really two story in one. It completes all the halves stories that I've build up to now. And I hope you enjoyed reading the backstory to Vanitas and Ventus relationship and how it first started out. And as rushed as it may be, I don't think i would have it any other way. Now should i end it in the next chapter or do a epilogue? Oh the decision. Also there may be a surprise lemon scene.**

* * *

****flashblack Vanitas POV****

"**TERRA! TERRA! TERRRA!"** the crowd cheered for their favourite wrestling champion.

I still remember how dim lit my change room was before the fight. My hopes were determined with this one best of five points matchup. My mind was on the match, but my heart was yearning for the scent of the blonde that started this fight.

****shopping center****

Vanitas scrambled to locate his lost and nude son from public view. "Roxas, come out to daddy", he tried speaking out in a calm manner.

"Oh heavens me!" an elderly lady ran from two aisle away from Vanitas. The father knew that would most likely be the location for his wayward son. As the ebony parent got up to the aisle, he saw Terra drenched. There was yellow liquid coming above…,

"ROXAS!" Vanitas shouted out of fear. He couldn't believe the danger Roxas got himself into. The pink skinned boy leaped from the top of the shelves. Muscular arms leaped under for Roxas' landing.

"*Yawn* I'm tired daddy." Innocent blue eyes closed while cradling in Vanitas' arm. Terra still soaked in urine walked over to the father and son.

"Yeah, screw the secret. I'm letting Aqua and Ven know about this." Terra was already humiliated by being knocked down and peed on by a toddler. Amber eyes darted to the brunette man with killing intent.

"You'll keep your lip shut. Or I'll tell them what really happen at that final wrestling match." Terra was taken aback by charcoal haired man's threat. The manager came to check up on the commotion. The two and a half men apologized and left with the grocery bag and a sleeping angel.

****flashblack Ventus POV****

So much had happen in the short months since I've been dating both Terra and Vanitas. They'd accepted my proposal that the final wrestling match would determine my decision. Yet, my heart felt wavering back and forth. Who would I choose?

"Ven, the match is about to begin." Aqua alerted me to the first round between my two potential lovers. Vanitas looked so handsome in that dark red singlet. Terra had even more definition with his navy blue singlet. As the referee signalled the battle, I gasped as Vanitas already losing his position. I could hear him struggling out of the double leg takedown into a half nelson. Vanitas' face was held down and the referee called thus the point went to Terra. My stomach contorted and felt in pain whenever Vanitas got hurt. I couldn't stand still, so I left the crowd and moved up closer.

**** One hour prior to Vanitas arrival at home ****

"Daddy and Roxas are home!" Sora leaped up and down for joy. But the celebration was too early. Ventus thought it was his lover and son as well. At the door, Aqua greeted them instead. Sora didn't have time to check and jump off from the side wall onto Aqua's bosom. Sora squeezed really tight to not fall down, but that had the opposite effect.

"Eiiiiiii!" Aqua shook her body hard to free her breast from the little boys clinging arms. Ventus was mystified by the random chance. "Ven, help me", Aqua was nearly tearing up and getting exhausted. With warm loving hands, Ven tickled Sora and freed Aqua. Sora climbed onto Ven.

"I miss daddy and Roxas." He sobbed.

Ven patted his back, "Sora, you need to apologize to aunty Aqua. You made her cry." Light brown locks turned to Aqua.

"I-I sorry, auntie Aqua," sincere cerulean eyes gazed back to the bluenette.

Aqua stroked Sora's head, "all forgiven, cutie." Hugs were shared and Sora got to eat some free non-alcoholic chocolates.

"So, how was your trip to Oblivion city?" Ventus held up a cup of chai tea.

"Well, Terra is now mentally scar by dolphins and anything that squeaks will put him into a fetal position. But he did buy me this cute dolphin plushie." Aqua revealed the cartoony dolphin to Ven. His azure friend got some weird approach at storytelling.

"But, will he function as before, like….?" Ventus does a quick scan from the crotch zone.

The girly figure chuckled a bit, "Oh it functions just fine, Ven." She winked, "however, I had to give up any rubber or squeaky sex toys. And I so wanted to test those cock rings." Aqua sipped on her tea nonchalantly.

A bundle of love hurdled onto Ven's lap. Sora tired himself out. The chocolate's crash must have kicked in. And just as Ventus was about to get off his seat, two males enter the house.

A silent kiss was place on Ven's lip. Vanitas understood the situation and carried their young back into their bedroom for the remainder of the night.

"This gathering brings back memories. Anyone still remember the wrestling match?" Aqua overheard the men groaning at the thought of that night.

**** The final wrestling match Vanitas POV****

I was barely hanging on against Terra with two points. The next person to pin the other would win. Had this been a fair match-up I would have been the victor already. But, with the prize being in a relationship with Ventus, Terra chose to cheat. Few nights before this match started, he was consuming a container. I checked the unknown container which held a masking agent, bromantan. That asshole was probably on steroid if he was taking a masking agent.

I didn't report him out to the officials because I promised Ventus that I would look out for his friends. Calling out for drug abuse would have crippled his chances for scholarships and graduation. Ventus could very well lose Terra for good. I smiled thinking how easy it would be to crush this lummox future with, but a few words.

Back to the present, I was losing my ground with Terra in the upper position of me. I tried to sideswing him into a throwdown. He took to the offense and barrel roll me with the hip over. I struggled to get out of this pinned position. Time slowed down for me. I felt helpless and the referee counted to ten.

"TEN! POINT TO TERRA!" The masses roared their champion victory.

I languished on the mat. My hope faded much as the crowded left carrying Terra up and celebrating. Lone footsteps came to me.

"Vani…Vani… are you hurt?" His voice was more comforting than ever. I couldn't lift my head up because I lost to Terra and I had lost you, Ven.

He hugged me behind my back. Two more people showed up. It was unmistakenly Aqua and Terra.

"Come on, Ven. Let's go celebrate my victory with a kiss on the lips." That cheater was lucky I'm too fatigue. Ventus motioned my body onto his lap

"No, Terra… I'm not your boyfriend." I thought I went deaf. Ventus refused to be with Terra. An eerie silence crept around the sweat stained mat.

"But… Ven, look at the medal. I beat Vanitas fair an-" Terra got interrupted.

"I said before, this match would decide who I would pick." I opened my eyes up to see Ven's head right above me. "I finally made my choice: I'm staying with Vanitas" He looked down to me with a loving grin.

Terra left with no words. He won the wrestling match, but not Ventus' heart. I couldn't help to wonder what made him choose the loser other than out of pity. "Ven… You could have gone with Terra. He won the match…" he supported me as I went to change room to get out of this tight outfit.

"Are both of you so thick-skulled to not hear a word from me? I choose you, Vani." He blushed as I exposed myself with only my boxer covering me.

"But you never said why," I cornered him to the lockers and my heart was beating hard.

He placed his hand to my heart, "when I saw you getting hurt. I felt myself getting hurt. I couldn't stand seeing you getting injured. I knew it then I wanted to protect you for the rest of my life."

"I'm not a weak kid," I kissed him softly on the lips and moved back.

"Yeah, but you're hopeless without me," I love it when he acts so cocky. It was cute to witness. He advanced to me, returning the kiss. "I-I love you."

My arms held his waist, my forehead touching his. "And I give my love and heart to you, Ven. Don't ever forget it."

****present time- night****

"humph… my butt was sore for a week thanks to you." Blonde boy complained about the fateful night.

"Zomg… Ven, you don't say that out loud." Aqua glowed all rosy while cuddling Terra. Vanitas smirked from the comment as he pulled in Ven.

The two young parents had something other than sex on their mind. Their time with the future kids was nearly up. Tomorrow was the day of their departure. "Aqua, Terra, we need to ask a favor." Vanitas and Ventus said. "Help us throw a surprise party for our sons."

"What's the occasion?" Terra looked bewildered.

"It's their birthday for both of them." Vanitas made another cover story.

"Sure thing, we'll work on the cake and decorum." The couple said.

"And we shall take them out to keep them occupied while you get set up." Their plan was set. Tomorrow will be filled with happy tears, regardless the end result.


End file.
